<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meraki. by AllAccordingToPan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848486">Meraki.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllAccordingToPan/pseuds/AllAccordingToPan'>AllAccordingToPan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fundream Stories. [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Dream Team, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fundream, Joris! My fundream child oc, Long haired Dream, M/M, Villain!Fundy, fluff drabbles, i promise all of them will somewhat be fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:55:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllAccordingToPan/pseuds/AllAccordingToPan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh right, the drabbles. The drabbles for you! The drabbles written especially for you to read! Pan’s written drabbles to enjoy.</p><p>Those drabbles?</p><p>Basically just a collection of short Fundream fluff because there’s too much angst in this ship and i’m weak.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) &amp; Original Character(s), Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Floris | Fundy &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fundream Stories. [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meraki.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I stopped writing like two things just to make this so..... second drabble book except this is purely for Fundream fluff my loves!</p><p>Who said Villain!Fundy can’t be domestic?</p><p>Open for suggestions! Please do suggest me fluffy fundream, please?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was shining through the curtains of their little cottage, hidden away from the rest of the cities, both l’Manberg and Fantasia. It was a place where he and Dream could simply exist together with Joris, just the three of them and no one else, the perfect life.</p><p>Just Fundy, his Dream, and their son.</p><p>Soft mumbling reached Fundy’s tired ears as the ginger tried to adjust to the morning sun, reaching out besides him on the bed, his hand hitting Dream’s hip softly. “Beautiful, i adore you like no one else in existence does, but pigs do not fly, don’t catapult Techno please.” The fox hybrid turned over in their bed, slowly wrapping his arms around Dream’s waist and slotting his chin against the blonde’s shoulder.</p><p>His exhaustedly muttered words sounded like pure insanity, but Dream’s soft tired wheeze told him his fiancé knew exactly what he meant. He could feel his fiancé take in a breath, ready to reply to him, while Fundy pressed soft and gentle kisses to the blonde’s pale neck. </p><p>“Stop taking... me so seriously in the morning.” Dream’s words were slurred together in exhaustion, and he felt the man get heavier in his arms, leaning his full weight onto the ginger. The two stayed like that for several minutes, Fundy embracing Dream tenderly while the taller man tried his best to wake up.</p><p>The couple’s peace was interrupted the second they heard the pitter patter of a child’s footsteps reaching their bedroom door, Joris. The couple seemed to move their head in synchronisation towards the door, however Dream beat him in calling out to their son with a soft yet commanding “Come in!”</p><p>And just like that their son came barreling in, a wide green on his cute chubby face, his ginger haired a giant mess. Fundy knew his quiet minutes with Dream were now over, but he didn’t mind, any moment spend with his family was worth every single ounce of blood spilled on the battlefields.</p><p>Fundy leaned over to press a sweet kiss to Dream’s cheek, watching as Joris climbed up onto the bed to join them. He shuffled out of the bed, ruffling his son’s hair before going towards their closet to get dressed. “I’ll go off to l’Manberg now... Tubbo is still trying to decide, he won’t see our plan coming.”</p><p>The ginger rattles off his plan to Dream, who managed to sit up on the bed whole Fundy was getting himself, Joris firmly on his lap. “Your plan Fundy, i only contributed the tnt.” While his fiancé was technically correct, he still felt the need to credit the blonde man, but he wouldn’t press now, he had a plan to fulfil.</p><p>“Everything will go smoothly beautiful i promise, I won’t make the same mistake Wilbur did, i’ll finish his symphony, i promise you this.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://discord.gg/qAt8tfg">Join</a> the MCYT Discord server!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>